


He Could be Happy

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Triangulum [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Crazy verse that is currently being created, Don't judge us we just want to find happiness, Hannigram mentioned/implied, M/M, Multi, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm summer night. Shining stars. A boy to explain the constellations and a man to hold his hand. Will thought, if time held still, lapsed into eternity in this one night, he could truly be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Could be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> Hannigramcracker and I have been creating this lovely verse with Adam and Lucas inserted into Will's life because we want him to be happy, and Hannibal is so cruel. Basically we've only obsessed over it and haven't written a thing (and now it forks into 2 verses, really it's ridiculous and I love it), and I decided to write up this quick scene we discussed once :3 
> 
> This woman has ruined my life and I love it!
> 
> (I'm sorry I don't have any back story, just a cute fluffy scene.)

The air was warm- not stifling, but pleasant, soothing. Stretched out on one of the blankets dragged onto the porch, Will could see, if he lifted his head, Adam’s slender frame, sitting on the steps, staring up into the sky. One of the dogs was settled next to him, happily looking with him as the younger man scratched behind his ear.

“We should get a telescope set up,” he said, “I’d be able to show you so many more things. The sky is so clear here, we’d see Jupiter, Saturn without a problem. Even if it’s not a good year for Saturn, we could still count the rings. Same with the moons on Jupiter- and we could see the storm-“ Adam stopped, took a breath, steadied himself. He didn’t continue, knowing that when he was out of breath he had over spoken. It was something he was trying to learn.

The door opened and the dogs stirred, Lucas walking out, stepping very carefully over Will, who grinned at him, watched him sit down next to Adam as the dog got up, curling up behind the younger man.

“What can you see?” he asked, looking up at the sky. His accent was something Will didn’t tire of hearing-he liked the way it clung to his words while they floated in the air. He liked when Lucas’s sentences weren’t complete.

“Oh, so much,” Adam breathed, leaning against Lucas. “Look, that’s Orion, the Hunter.” He traced his finger in the sky, Lucas’s eyes watching behind his glasses, connecting the small, shimmering dots as Adam moved. “And there’s Ursa Major, the great bear.”

Will sat up, crawling over behind them and wrapping his arms around Lucas’s shoulders, following Adam’s hand.

“And that’s Canis Major, the great dog. Your favorite I would think, Will.”

Will laughed, keeping his hold on Lucas but leaning over to press his lips to Adam’s smooth cheek. Adam blushed, but smiled.

“Should we take the dogs in?” Lucas asked, one hand pressing over Will’s.

“They’re good. They’ll sleep out here with us and won’t run. Will Fanny?” Lucas thought on it, than nodded.

“Yes.” Will smiled, this time kissing Lucas’s cheek softly. Next to them, Adam yawned, and Will grinned.

“Alright sleepy head,” Will said, “Let’s lay down.”

“I don’t want to sleep yet,” Adam said, still looking up. Will released his hold on Lucas and stood up, stretching.

“I promise the stars will be there tomorrow night. I won’t hide them on you, Adam.” Adam looked up at him, then after a moment stood up, following Will over to the mess of blankets and pillows they had dragged onto the porch. The three men scooted dogs about until they could lay down, Will squirming out of his jeans and tossing them away, his short sleeved button down following, leaving him in a t-shirt and his underwear. Adam seemed less willing to slip out of his sweatpants, but happy to let Will turn and slip an arm over him, nuzzling into his neck.

Adam smelled like apples. Will didn’t know why, he couldn’t figure it out, but he just did. It was refreshing, a faint sweetness that made him want to nip his skin. He nuzzled instead, mouthed and heard him inhale, shift.

Lucas was chuckling, laying on his side, head propped up in one hand, watching. “Må ikke have for meget sjovt uden mig,” he said, and Adam blushed.

“What did he say?” Will asked, knowing Adam’s Danish wasn’t perfect, but he understood more than the one or two words Will had picked up. Adam thought about it for a moment.

“Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Will laughed when, sitting up and leaning over Adam, sinking a hand into Lucas’s blonde hair and pulling him into a kiss. It was quick and sweet, and Will was almost laughing into it, Lucas’s smile enough to make his stomach go fluttering. Under him, Adam was watching intently. He watched them a lot, the ay they interacted, as if he was alright being a by-stander sometimes. Will knew Adam liked the people watch- felt a little bad he couldn’t do that in Will’s isolated home. So far, however, he’d seemed fairly content watching the dogs.

Will pulled away, laying back down, arm slipping over Adam again, hand running along his tummy. “Wouldn’t dream of keeping you out of the fun, Lucas,” he teased, and the man smiled more, before laying down, draping an arm over Adam as well. His hand brushed Will’s, and Will closed his eyes, pressing into Adam, inhaling, smelling apples.

So different from what he had had, some few months before. So different from the heated, musky-sweetness of Hannibal’s cologne, of the feel of the man enveloping him. If Will needed that now, all he’d need to do was ask Lucas. But there was something so pleasing about having Adam in the middle of them, something Will couldn’t place or name but didn’t need to.

He inhaled again. He didn’t want to think about Hannibal in that moment. Not now, not when there was something so lovely as a hot, lazy summer night spent on the porch with the sounds of the woods around them, the animals and bugs and the air itself crackling with heat. It was perfect, a level of perfection Will had stopped dreaming about, after he’d lost Hannibal- after he saw the truth. It was sand he had thrown from his hands, sick of the feeling of it slipping through his fingers.

Adam sighed, and Will knew without looking he was sleeping. He sat up and grabbed one of the sheets pooled at their feet, tugging it up over them. Lucas smiled at him- said nothing, didn’t need to- only took Will’s hand when it rested against Adam’s belly again. Squeezed gently, just enough to feel the way muscle and bone slid under skin- just enough to reassure.

Will closed his eyes, settled into the comforting heat of the night and Adam’s body and Lucas’s hand. He was sure, in that moment, if life were to just stand still, so that every second could lapse endlessly into this night, he would be happy. He could close his mind off and forget and exist in a world where, for once, he was happy, and it didn’t feel as if someone was going to take that happiness and strangle it before his very eyes.

He listened to the two men breathing, knew he was the only one awake, felt Adam shifting, rolling onto his side, face pressing into Lucas’s chest, legs entangling with Will’s. Will inhaled, apples and warmth and the star dust that he swore settled in Adam’s hair.

He could be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate is teaching me Danish. Not really, it's spitting out things and I'm hoping it's somewhat correct.


End file.
